rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tibor v USA
tibor tu reve z postele vraj krkam brucim ako besne medvedisko.chce ihned pivo.tibor ked sa zobudi musi mat do jednej minuty pivo inac ako vravi je to na hovnaka zaciatok dna. Příjezd, nový život *v piatok semka ku mne pride moj kamos tibor bulejcik som mu cestu sem zaplatel aj prileti dufam ze ho nekde na letisku hned nezhabaju wermachtaci lebo ma podozrivy ksicht tibor.sak je z teho cely osraty bol najdalej v ziline a vravel ake je zilina obrouske mesto a teraz pride sem pozret.toto je trocha vatsia diera ako zilina.sak zoberiem ho do kluba aby videl aky som riadny sultan aj mu riadnu otrokynu v klube zozeniem nie je problem riadne kurvisko s velkymi ceckami aj dlhymi kopytami tibor bude zizat toto nevidel v zivote takyto zivot bude revat z teho co tu zazije picus jeden aj poldecaky budeme riadne prat slahat a selico tu robit. *dnes prileti moj kamos tibor bulejcik pozret ku mne aj ihned dnes budeme slahat palenky riadne.doveze riadnu slovensku borovicku aj spissku marhulu sesdesiat percentnu.riadne naslahame aj pridame selijake wisky aj tekily.samozrejme aj pivo a chutne cigaretky.aj mam prenho jednu peknu kurvu dohovorene je to jedna otrokyna z kluba riadne cecky ma taka vysoka zrejme to bude riadna jebna aj tibora bude selijak robit.sak takuto nemal v zivote len videl na obrazkach taketo riadne vysoke ceckate svine sak mozno z teho tibor aj do bezvedomia padne ked tato krasavica nanho cecky hodi a picisko mu otvori. *sak riadne hadry si tu kupi aby chodel obleceny ako bohac a nie v autobusackej uniforme z komusskej doby kurva ked karosu pral zilina mojsova lucka.aj selijake drahe palenky co v zivote v hube nemal tu ochutna.sak ruma vypil vagony.aj borovicky.no riadnu wisky nie. *sak hej razqhoul setko dobre tu mam teraz kamosa tibora bulejcika co vodica autobusa robel chodel na karose z mojsovej lucky do ziliny robotniky vozel sak je z teho setkeho riadne v pici tu lebo bol chujak najdalej v ziline a teraz je tu aj som mu zariadel ceckatu otrokynu v klube kazdy den ju oblizuje aj jebe aj z teho reve lebo taketo pekne otrocke kurvisko nikedy nemal len jebal vieru rolcekovu tu osmrdenu zirafu je to riadne hnusnicka pica.vravel ze jej smrdi nielen z chlpatej pici no aj z huby aj z riti jej vane riadny smradlavy dym.vraj aj kopyta jej smrdia svini.teraz ma peknu ceckatu otrokynu naozaj riadna jebna.sak z teho tri noci nemohol spat ked semka prisiel. *slahame poldecaky riadne sak kazdy den zme ozraty sak takto ma riadny zivot vyzerat.aj selico nakupujeme v roznych sopoch.sak bulejcik reval ked sem prisiel aj videl aky sultansky zivot tu mam aj trebarz isiel prvy den srat aj som poslal otroka nech mu rit vytre mentovym papierom aj tibor reval od udivu ake tu mam otroky.sak ked lride zpet povie smrdakom vo varine aky som sultan padisah newyjorsky kurva. *sak tejto svini picu rypal cely vecer u mna v budoare aj pritem reval ked mu kokota selijak stiskala aj fajcela aj jej do pici tvrde kokotisko zapichol aj pral do nej riadne.sak cely zivot takuto prekrasnu svinu nemal aj nanho revem slahaj do nej bicom pri jebacke bude prekrasne revat no tibor nechcel reval ze sa do tejto otrokyne zalubel aj reval vraj tu zijem ako vladca galaksie toto vraj keby kumpaniska v krcme vo varine videli.vravim sak hej tam krabice vino cicmaju a ja tu ekskluzivne palenky slaham. *sak tibor jebe riadne pere do tej otrokyne kazdy vecer ako besny dromedar aj som mu povedal nech ju aj v riti vyzkusa aj ju ryl v riti riadne.sak jebe v mojom budoari aj trebarz jeden z mojich otrokov jej kopyta drzi hore ked do nej bucha kokotom.riadne jebe aj pritem prdy striela riadne.sak sa hadam dvadsatrazy usral ked ju vcera jebal.aj sa pritem cely trase reve je z teho naozaj v pici. sak stastie bolo ze ho z varina krcmara zena na letisko doviezla aj mu ukazala setko inac by doletel len na hajzel a nie do new yorka. *sak tibor uz vyzera teraz dobre mal skazene zuby no tu mu urobeli pekne biele umele aj riadne hadry nove teraz uz ma riadny bohatyrsky jebak je teraz.sak je vela podobny temu hercovi v prahe ako sa vola kurva hej ten narozny. Tiborovy příhody Bejpolicia *zlato mam setko pobalene ideme na eroplan aj do pice ideme nadzukovu rychlostu.uz mi z kokota tecie stava potrebujem jebat do riti otroka ihned pojdem so kluba aj zrazim na zem aj ztrtkam co stretnem.aj tibor potrebuje jebat vcera sa na kokotu robel v izbe aj pritem reval riadne aj prisla bejpolicia lebo vedla tibora ma izbu jedna ruska barysna aj tato kurva sa bala ako reval ked chuja pral aj bezala na recepciu.bejpolicia prisla na sedmicke bavoraku aj isla hore nanho buchala aj tibor myslel ze to som ja aj otvorel holy s tvrdym kokotom. *vravim sak mal si stastie mohli buchacky vytiahnut aj ti hlavu kokota odstrelit aj sto ran do teba nabuchat len tak akoby zo srandy.no toto je dobra salam krajina so zlatom tu zrejme nestrielaju len pre zabavu ako v amerike negra bachnu len sa zle pozre.na letisku nakupime tiez cosi mame sest velkych kufrov aj zlato mam v malom kufre co budem mat pri sebe v eroplanisku. Chobotnica *dnes som zral chobotnicu take tie cudne chapadliska boli na mise tibor reval aj sa bal ze sa mu tie chapadliska prisaju do huby aj ho zadusia.vravim sak je to mrtve kurva uvarene ci pecene sak sa neboj ved aj na cintorine si raz spadol ozraty do truhly na mrtvaka aj ti zdochliak prsty do riti nevrazel lebo bol zdochly.aj som pokrajal jedno chapadlisko aj som namacal do take omacky aj som do hubiska napchal aj bolo dobre aj som chapadliska kuskom humriska zajedol aj zme mali flasu moetiska aj som zalial.tibor vravel vraj som riadny bohacmacher vravim sak hej nie zme smrdaci z panelaka co zeru udene s plesnivym knedlom z lidla kurva. Jebostroje *japonsky inzinier mi urobel nove bicisko je to tokijo smrtizubak.ma take zelezne zubisko ked s tym otroka slahnem toto ho pekne zdrape aj riadne reve.zme zkusali v piatok v klube som tri alahol aj sa zruteli na zem ako ked hovnisko odpadne od riti aj pekne revali.sak pekna revacka je pekna.prosli tri kurviska aj tibora ojebaly riadne aj mu prstom v riti jedna rypala druha jebala tretia si velkymi ceckami krutela aj sa bozkavala bolo to riadne kurevnakomando kurva. *sak prisly do budoara ihned tibora zvaleli gate mu odtrhly aj trenyrky jedna mu ihned pichla oblizane prstisko z huby do riti aj reval vraj boha jeho rype ma v riti ja nanho revem sak nehaj tieto kurviska vedia svoju robotu robit aj ta ojebu ako jebacie stroje masinkvery.ihned ceckami krutely aj holu picu mu jedna sadla na ksicht revem sak ju jazyciskom riadne vytri kurvu jednu. *riadny mlyn aj ho mlely kurvy riadne sadla nanho aj sa na kokotu krutela selijak naraz revala aj pustela prud chcania na tibora striekalo riadne. *tieto objednane kurviska jebaly tibora ako jebostroje setky tri praly cecky aj piciska aj v riti mali take akoby velke dajmondy.boli to take ritne spunty a na tem velky kamen.sak pekne moj biznisak zistel kde toto maju aj mojim otrokom tieto ozdoby kupim. *aj bolo pekne ked tibor jednej kurve riadne ceckiska stiskal aj revala aj pritem prdela. *revem na nu kurva ty kurvisko ved seres hlasne prdy ako prasa.som vo virivke lezal holy aj mi otrok kokota suchal pod vodu.aj tieto tri praly tibora na divane. Matrac *vcera aj novu matrac museli otroci ist kupit neislo vycistit lebo som sa aj ochcal z teho sa s ritnym materialom taka kasa spravela aj zatiekla sade kurva.mam velku matrac aj ju otroci vcera nehali presratu na chodbe aj ked zme isli z kluba zme ju s tiborom zobrali aj zme ju hodeli na chodnik vedla doma.aj rano tam bolo wermachtacke auto aj tu matrac foteli.zme s tiborom fajceli aj zme sa im smiali tym nypd debilom co osratu matrac fotia. Mexická nemocnice *som v mexike v kancune tibor v nemocnici ja mam zopar stychov lebo bola nozova bitka v jednej krcme za mestom no styroch mexikanskych opotencov zme zmarneli zme im predviedli riadnu varinsku zabijacku. *tibor len cez hlavu dostal taku palicu nic mu nie len taky otras mozgu.do nedele bude v nwmocnici ma zopar flias v stoliku pozera telku aj sa na kokotu obrobel.v pondelok kupime kanister benzina sekery noze mame aj tam pojdeme dorobit robotu do tej krcmy. Negryna *kurva tibor vcera vravi v mojom budoari vraj by chcel negrynu s ruzovu picu aj velkymi ceckami ako vreca ojebat.vyslal som mojho biznisaka k tej otrokarke co ma budoar vzadu a ona vraj ze nam pozica otrokynu za debnu sampanskeho.vravim dobre posleme jej sampanske no nech ukaze tu jebnu.naozaj pekna otrokyna aj otrokarka povedala vraj riadne jebe na oskara.sak dohovorene cierna tibora ojebe zajtra.tiborovi tu vravia superbusman lebo vysvetloval pri bari ako sa autobus karosa riadi aj kvalty hadzaju. *tibora vcera ojebala cierna otrokyna no riadne kurvisko kurva.prisla od tej otrokarky komtesy mucidlakovej sak to je otrokarka co toto ceckate cierne kurvisko pozicala za sampanske.volala sa gizela mala cecky ako vreca aj polmetrove opetky aj prisla jazycisko selijak krutela vonku z huby aj tymi ceckami triasla vravim tiborovi sak tu mas riadnu jebnu tato uzena masina ta zjebe do bezvedomia.tibor nevedel co ma robit aj jej cecky vytiahol aj zkusal ja revem riadne vreca kurva.ihned ho zvalela aj fajku robela tibor reval aj kopytami trepal na divanu ako ked kobyla zdochava.sadla nanho aj prala ritou na kokotu ako gulomet cecky jej lietaly aj revala cosi revem na tibora kurva jebaj aj oblizaj jej ruzove picisko aj do riti jej vopchaj jazyk.tibor jebal dycha nemohol chytit tato uzena na nom sedela aj donho prala ako busidlakova sijaca masina. *ja som isiel prec som mal jedlo pripravene dole v restauracii pri vodopade som sa nazral tri piva som mal aj prisiel som zpat tibor lezal ujebany odhodeny na divanu.vravel ze toto nevidel taketo picisko trtkat ako masina.vraj mu aj vreco selijak stiskala aj setku mrtku z neho vygniavela.vravi tuto chcem za zenu do varina.vravim sak toto smrdacky varincania nevideli by cely varin zjebala na kopu.seci z varina ujebany mrtvaci na jednej kope nahadzany od tejto masiny.tibor vravi toto nie je mozne tato jebna ved aj celu zilinu by ujebala. Nezvěstný Tibor *tibor sa po obede stratel kdesi pri tridsiatej ulici a stale neprisiel domov zrejme netrafi zrejme kdesi bludi picus kurva.si tu v kvartyre nehal aj penazenku kde ma adresu semka.sak mozno ho niekde v bronxe negri ubiju zeleznymi obuchami ked tam zabludi sak prachy u seba nema no ma cudnu hubu mozno ho odrogovany negri kdesi retazami roslahaju na kasu. *teraz som fotky tibora tiskol aj som cez mojho biznis otroka privolal sesnast otrokov z kluba a tyto sviniari hladaju tibora sade v uliciach naokolo tridsiatej.privolavam dalsich otrokov dalsie otrocke hladacie komanda budu za dve hodiny pripravene bude cez padesiat otrokov hladat.dalsi otroci pridu z brooklyna cez dvadsat.sak jeden otrok je fbi aj organizuje setko ako velitel hladacich komand otrokov. *tibor stale nezvestny mam osemdesiatdva otrokov v uliciach aj nuchaju ako psiska no stale nic. *aj su po dvoch otrocke komanda aj vysielacky maju aj na wermachtakov maju kontakt jeden fbi otrok setko riadi. *mozno ho kdesi v bronxi ked tam zabludel sfetovany negri retazami ubili aj kdesi lezi pod autom rozbuchany na krvavu kasu. *ako ted debil na voziku z varina stefan kudercik ked isiel na voziku z krcmy ozraty aj vozik zle riadel rano aj ho trambus presiel zadnymi kolesami na tem voziku aj kopu zeleza aj mesa z neho narobel taku miesanicu.prisiel tajomnik narodneho vybora a vravi mi laco do pice budes musiet dieru na cintorine kopat.vravim sak teraz mam dovolenku srat nanho hodit tento rozgniaveny gulas do vaha a je.tajomnik bol nasraty aj nadaval ze ho zobudeli a musi taketo chujoviny riesit v pat hodin rano. *no muhtesem neviem nema u seba nic mozno len dvadsat dolarov pasa nema po anglicky nevie mozno ho aj wermachtaci sami odbachnu ked ho stretnu. *aj penazenku nehal doma a v tej ma adresu semka.nevie povedat kotot kde byva.no mozno ho najdu lebo pisal adresu do takej karty ked sem isiel. *dvaja hladaci otroci nasli tibora ozrateho dolu u broklynskeho mosta s akymsi polskym houmlesakom aj dvomi negrami slahali z umelohmotnych poharikov akusi lacnu palenku.riadne smrdi aj je ovalany aj sa ochcal zrejme sa valal ozraty kdesi po zemi ked nemohol naist cestu zpat sa ozral. *sak bolo nakoniec stosest otrokov z kluba v hladaciej akcii pedesiatri dvojic aj fbi otrok setko riadel aj on urobel takych pedesiat sektorov co sa prehladali aj s wermachtakami hovorel aj kamery pozeral aj dostala jedna dvojica otrokov informaciu z akejsi kaviarne ze videli ozrate poliaky dolu u mosta aj pozreli na to no aj ten picus bulejcik bol tam. *sak hej sak si tibor teraz v kupelni kokota omyl aj ritnu dieru a zobral si ciste trenyrky aj vravel ze v noci sral kdesi v parku sadol si na lavicku hore na operadlo aj sa pekne vysral.vravel ze ten poliak stale cosi riesil ze akasi nemoc z afriky ide kamsi neviem kurva sa ho opytam.vravi ze akasi ebola.vravi ze v noci bol ozraty pod tym broklynskym mostom aj tam reval kurva ebola vo varine este nebola. *v noci tam bol vraj aj akysi houmlesacky mexikanec aj doniesol palenku meskal aj tu lial tibor.vraj toto bola riadna ohniva voda vraj pedesiatka to musela byt.aj tento mexikanec mal akesi dvoje hodinky co kdesi cez den ukradol na wal stretu komusi aj jedny venoval tiborovi ked v noci slahali.akesi take nic moc biely cifenik riadny naramok to nema len kozeny pasik tu ich pozeram teraz aj su take ploche sa volaju patek pelippe.nie kurva philippe.na hovno. *no tibor vravi ze za dvadsat dolarov si kupel pekne tri flase lacnejsiej no chutnej wisky no vraj bola dobra.aj temu poliakovi nalieval aj akymsi individuam co sa tam ometali pod mostom.vraj jeden slahol poldecaka napokon vytiahol z vacku striekacku do zily pichol cosi z teho do obeha vypustel aj sa zvalel na zem aj tam lezal celu noc. Ochcatý *no novy zlaty autobus mal uz zaveseny ked ho ta kurva pri jebacke ochcala sadla nanho revala aj hubu cudne krutela ritou buchala na kokotu ajj naraz sa ochcala take prudisko vystrieklo rovno na tibora aj do ksichtu revala jebala ako sijaca masina aj naraz odpadla odbavena na bok.tibor cely ochcaty reval aj sa triasol ihned druha kurva priskocela aj ho prala v ruke riadne mu kokota prala aj naraz si tibor reval per ma per ma uz pojde mrtka aj si riadne prdol aj sa odbavel aj sa ostriekal. Pich, pich *inac v piatok bola ozaj pekna bitka na noze s jednym negrom co si hadam myslel ze mu dam moje zlate retaze.ma dvojpich spyderkacom moranomakom v bruchu a jeden v boku od tibora.prekrasne mu oblicku prepichol.osem wermachtakov prislo na styroch autiskach majaky kurva ako ked valka ide.no bolo viacej svedkov aj ppvedali ze nas chcel obrat.boli zme dva razy na wermachtlagri sepisat aj take.inac srat nanho sak len skoda ze zme ho rovno nezabili.sak si nema zacinat s dykovym bijcom aj karosamenom ako v klube tiborovi vravim. *aj on mal noz no mal takeho teho motylaka to tu je zakazane aj selijake machroviny predo mnu s tym robel vravim a co ako ty dehtak.som tasel nozisko ked bol pri me a po mojom osemnastkovom retazi mi pazuru hmatal noz tasit co som mal na opasku v puzdre aj pich pich tibor z boka pich aj lezal na zemi a krical pomoc.vravim od nas sa pomoci nedockas ty debil ja by som ta dorazel ti do oka noz vrazim ty dehtak.no bolo tam viacej ludi aj som bohuzial nemohol dorazacku urobit.aj ktosi zavolal wermacht vraj nozova bitka na ulici to bolo v ulici takych tristo metrov od canal od cinanov.vraj to bol akysi smrad na drogiskach zme sa temu s tiborom smiali ake pekne tri injekcie od nas dostal. *aj sa vysetrovalo ozajstna detektivka ako vo filme foteli kaluz krvi po tem dehtakovi vravim pieskom zmiesane z nehasenym vapnom zasypte aj ked zaprsi bude ciste.aj prisla jedna televizia aj nas foteli vravi tibor zme ozastne holyvodacke hviezdy kurva staci negra zmarnit aj zme machri v tyvi.aj zme im s nozami selijake macherpozicie robeli.s druhymi nozami lebo tieto co zmme do smrdaka pichli nam zabavel akysi detektivmacher.sak mame vzdy dva tri u sebe ako vidno dobre robime. *riadna pekna nozova bitka dlho nebola.aj toto ako tak sprijemni den ked debila pichnes.inhed zme isli z wermachtackej stanice na poldecaky do takej peknej krcmy mali aj dobre pivo. Reklamacny kuzelny nastroj *sak vcera zme mali taky dohad na ulici s jednym negrom som si taku malu baterku na kluce kupel aj za chvilu neisla.ideme zpat aj mu vravim cenz ty debil.mal akesi keci.vravim tibor ukaz mu reklamacny kuzelny nastroj.aj tibor varioraka vytiahol len tak s nim akoby zablyskal ked dehtak videl noz sa ospravedlnel aj reklamaciu ihned urobel. Starší otrokyně *vecer bude tibor taku starsiu otrokynu trtkat je to jedna mexicka jebna riadne ceckiska ma.riadne vreca.aj reve cosi po mexicky akesi cudne revy ked tibor do nej bucha na divane.aj jej moj otrok kopyta hore drzi ked jej tibor velke chlpate picisko pere. *tato otrokyna prdi ako prasa no neprdi z riti no z pici ked ju tibor bucha.sak mozno aj z riti striela no z pici take trombonprdy pere ved toto nie je mozne.sak taketo hlasne prdakove trubenie ani ja nepustam z diery.sak akusi vyhodu toto ma nezasmradi mi budoar.v budoari mozem prdet len ja ked otrok sere plyn dostane bicom. Tablet *tibor si kupel ten tablet.porno na tem ide pozerat pekne.aj ja si kupim no v prahe lebo tyto tu su setky po anglicky viem hovno co to hlasi.vcera zme hovoreli s tymto zariadenim s vierou rolcekovou cez taku kameru v tem aj sme ju videli aj ona nas.som jej zlate hodiny aj retaze ukazal toto nevidela takuto kopu zlata tato smrdacka hlupana.vravela ze vraj to nemoze byt zlate taketo retaziska.vravim jej ty sprosta megera z mojsa vies hovno o amerike aj zlatu z dubaja zeres oschlu sekanu kazdy den ti z tvojej huby smrdi ako mrtvole.aj zacala plakat.zme sa jej smiali s tiborom hejneken pivo zme pritem popijali aj jej tibor povedal ze ma masne vlasy a vraj vyzera ako otraveny potkan.vravim sak to je naozaj pekne zariadenie ked mozeme tu svinu cez pol zemegule takto rozculit ze place hlupana.zkusali zme sa aj s krcmarom z varina zo starej krcmy spojit no nedalo sa akosi.tibor s tym vie narabat sak je technicky typ sak vodel autobus. *tibor jej raz periny zapalel lebo fajcel aj odhodel do postele aj isiel prec aj chytelo.no sused zahasel no periny ocudene riadne aj cela izba.prisiel do krcmy aj vravel ze viera place ze ma izbu ciernu aj vravel serem na nu sak keby aj ona uhorela hovno by sa stalo.krcmar vravel skoda by len bola keby mala peniaze ukryte v posteli a ty by zhoreli.sak neviem ci nieco mala lebo tibor jej dvanast tisic ukradol ich ta hlupana hlada doteraz.boli zme v ziline v takej peknej krcme mali tam aj plzenske pivo a k temu zme rusku vodku stolicnaju slahali riadna kvalitka kurva.tibor mna pozval aj tri z krcmy z mojsa aj setko platel z tych penazi tej viery. Telefon *ideme dnes s tiborom novy telefon kupit lebo ten jeho je stary osraty verk s teho hadam si husak kurvy objednaval a dnes sa osrala bateria aj je v pici.tibor vraj ze telefon nepotrebuke lebo nema komu co telefonovat no vravim mu kurva kazdy macher ma dnes riadny telefon pozri na moj zo zlata.ideme do jedneho krama do ulice co ide na union namestie tam je dobry sop s tymito eletrickimi vecmi.vravim sqk budes v tem mat aj fotak mozes si selijake kurvy odfotit aj selico ine napokon v krcme vo varine ukazes tym oslom aku ceckatu kurvu si pral do pice.sak bol na hajzli srat aj vravel ze o temto novuckom telefone premyslal aj mu z teho kokot ztvrdol.vravim sak aj kokota si mozes odfotit aj selico ine s tym ide robit.aj pride moj biznis otrok za nami vraj dohovori ze mu do teho slovenske pismena daju akosi lebo po anglicky by vedel hovno co s tym robit. *no ja neviem ako sa s tym naraba.sak aj tibor tu selijake fotky robi aj selico nahrava ked tarame trebarz doma ci v restauracii na ten svoj novy velky telefon sak vie s tym pekne narabat.sak v csad robel tam nerobeli dajaky debili sak ked vies autobus vodit nemozes byt debil kurva.s telefonom vie ako robit fotky robit ci selico nahravat na video aj wermachtaky ako idu nafilmoval tym telefonom.sak kamsi posiela z teho neviem ci do varina ci kde kurva.sak som mu pekny velky telefon kupel aj pekne selijake porno na tem doma pozera.sak tibor lubi porno doma ma vyse dvesto videokaziet selijake jebacky. Topánky *aj tibor zkusal take biele topanky za osemsto dolarov no nemal kurva ponozky mal len kopyta obkrutene hajzelpapierom ked mu ta slecna na sedacke jeho topanky zhodela sade padali na zem kusky mokreho smrduteho hajzelpapiera aj smrada sa valelo z teho.sak takto robel v mojsi v lete ked autobus riadel nemal cas ponozky prat obkrutel kopyta hajzelpapierom napral do takych hnedych topanok co na csad fasoval aj bolo. *aj z teho ta slecna bola akosi cela v pici roztrasena vravim jej sak pozri mam zlate orloje rolexove aj riadne retaziska to je osemnastka setko tym padom taketo topanky su pre nas samozrejmostou ci si kurva myslis ze budem mat k temu gumene cizmy z kafilerky kurva ci co.no nerozumela mi. Tramvaj *sak vcera bola pekna bitka moj bojovy otrok kladivak gunarson dobil drevenym kladivom dvoch negrov co otravovali.riadne im ksichty rozbuchal. *sak tibor vypadol z tramvaje aj sa pekne ztrtkal o zem mal cez dvadsat stychov aj bol odrety ako pica starej kurvy.no ihned ked ho pusteli z nemocnice zme sa na kopci ozrali aj zme radsiej sedeli vo vnutri tramvaje ked zme isli dole no tibor bol riadne opraty aj vytiahol kokota aj ochcal jednu starsiu negersku pani.revala cosi aj jedna slecna chcela wermachtakov volat aj som jej ukazal nenapadno noz spyderko varior aj zo sebu trhla aj dala telefon ihned zpat do kabelky.dosli zme dolu na market stret aj zme vystupeli lebo tam je konecna tramvaje a sofer ten vehikel obrati a ide zasa nazpat hore.ako som vystupel ihned som sa povracal na chodnik.riadna miesanica jedla piv aj poldecakov wisky kurva.chceli zme taxika chytit a ist nazpat do haciendy otrokara kde zme byvali no prisiel akysi humlesak aj si peniaze pytal. *revem nanho hovno dostanes.bol s nami aj kladivak gunarson to je moj bojovy bijecky otrok co drevenymi kladivami roznych velkosti do ksichta bije.lubi kladiva aj ma selijake urobene zo dreva aj nosi za pasom schovane jedno dve.naraz priskocel kladivak aj dal temu homlesakovi slahu mensim drevenym kladivom rovno do cela pekne zdunalo a tento zareval ociskami zakrutel hubu otvorel aj padol bez vlady omraceny na vozik co mal.vravim ideme v kludu prec je vybavene smrdak padol. dnes pridu moji dalsi dvaja bojovy otroci jeden sa vola eletrika joe slaha do ludi selijakymi eletrickymi vecmi ma po vreckach aj za pasom eletricke slahadla.druhy je kusadlo pepe ma naostrene zuby aj selijak kuse do ludi ako vlkodlak.lebo nabuduci vikend bude velka akcia novy trh s otrokami sa otvara u sanfranciskeho otrokara aj potrebujem riadne bodigardiska kurva. U holiče *som dnes poobede sedel na lavicke na union skare aj sedim pil som z placatky wisky aj som plul pred seba aj som naplul riadnu kaluz.cakam na tibora bol u holica za rohom.naraz ide aj som zareval od udivu bol ostrihany ako jezo aj ma teraz hlavu ako akasi blondyna boha jeho.toto som nevidel kurva.aj ma fuzy prec vraj je to akasi moda teraz takto.jezusmarja ved vyzera ako ten z nededze co ho do blazinca zatvoreli ked sa robel na kokotu v ziline v kostole.no sak nevadi tu vyzeraju takmer seci ako z blazinca. *sak mali mu aj na hlavu hore kde nema vlasy americku vlajku nakreslit aj riadne autobusisko k temu ked vodica tejto obrouskej karosy robel.sak zme prezerali jeden autobus aj tibor vravel toto som nevidel takyto prepych ved tu je aj hajzel autobus to pere aj mozes pritem srat.sak raz viezol ozrateho matusa aj sa vzadu v autobuse vysral kym dosiel zo ziliny do mojsovej lucky smrdutu kopu urobel u zadnych sedadiel.sak tibor si musel ist lopatu pozicat v lucke aj na dve plne lopaty teho bolo. V Římě *zme boli vcera v rimskom krutom klube no akosi neprijemny omyl sa stal aj ten moj biznisak je debil.to je ten druhy nie ten advokat co bol v dubaji tento je lekar.ked zme vosli aj ideme cez chodbu kde visia otroci na krizoch isla oproti nam ta kurva na opetkoch aj naraz tibora slahla bicom cosi po taliansky revala.revem ty kurevska kurva aj na mna bic napriahla dal som jej ihned pastou riadne kladivo do ksichta odletela aj padla na zem aj ju tiborkopol do brucha revala.no zpoza roha bezali jej tri bojovy otroci na nas aj to vidim revem noze von kurva.tibor ihned varioraka vytasel aj ja mal som morana aj revem roslahame ich.no biznisak reve od stracha proboha ja jsem obchodni otrok neumim sa bit.revem ak sa nebudes bit budes bity.ten debil reve jezismarja ja sem ocni lekar neumim bit.revem ty debil tak im oci vypichni.no ty traja ked videli ako zme noze taseli sa zlakli aj cuvali revem na tibora pichaj bodaj slahaj kurva.aj zme sa na nich ruteli naraz zrevali od stracha aj usli nazad. *aj ty otroci zaveseny na krizoch revali ked videli ako sa ich sefova vala zbita na podlahe.revem cuvajme kef sa na nas vyrutia dopichame ich setkych.aj zme vycuvali von aj zme do taxika v druhej ulici sadli aj nas zaviezol na nacionalnu ulicu kde zme sadli to ristorantaka ihned som grapy objednal vravim toto bola ozaj akasi nevydarena navsteva kluba kurva. *vravim biznisakovi ty debil noz mas tiez preco si netasel ty chuj blby.?aj sa bal debil vraj mal len maly noz.tibor vravi sak aj malym mozes zily pretat aj oci vypichat.sak vravim je to debil. Vidlička *prisiel ku me otrok som mal uz kokotisko tvrde ako paroh som si kokota suchal lebo som chcel jebat aj stava mi z kokota tiekla riadne.no ked prisiel tento otrok aj som ho zvalel na zem kopyta som mu zkrutel hore no mal v ritnej diere cervy sa mu v diere hybalo.no chcel som jebat aj som do tej cervovej diery kyj pichol aj zareval a buchali zme aj som sa mu odbavel do riti pekne mrtku som pustel.ked som kokota vytiahol mal som nalepeny ritny material aj s tymi tenkymi ritnymi cervami v tem sa kruteli sviniari ako na diskoteke.som zobral vidlicku aj som kokota akoby oskrabal z teho najvatsieho hnoja aj srat na to zvysok oschne vecer sa okupem vo virivke v mojom budoare.no prisiel tibor aj si tuto vidlicku zobral aj s nu cosi jedol.